Esta noche
by kattie88
Summary: Él no pertenece a su tiempo, y han estado juntos. Ella lo recuerda por las noches, lo quiere y lo extraña.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**ESTA NOCHE**

* * *

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.  
Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.  
Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  
Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,  
y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo. – Pablo Neruda._

* * *

Esta noche, sola en mi cama, te recuerdo, como siempre lo hago. Pero no eres realmente tú, eres otro, pero a la vez el mismo. En medio de la oscuridad escucho tu voz, veo tu sonrisa afable y tus ojos sinceros. Y pienso en ti y me pregunto si acaso, desde tu partida, también piensas en mí.

Mis miedos se hicieron presentes cuando me hiciste entrenar frente a todos, cuando no logré esquivar el golpe de siempre. Y me sonrojé al finalizar, porque te acercaste, me abrazaste y tus manos quemaron. Distinto al de siempre. Y tu aliento en susurros me adormeció cuando pronunciaste mi nombre y me dijiste _Buen trabajo, Pan. _Me di la vuelta y, es ahí, cuando recordé que no era buena, que no hice un buen trabajo, cuando recordé que soy la menos fuerte entre los saiyan. No fue verdad, no hice un buen trabajo.

Esta noche, sola en mi cama, desearía no estar sola, y te imagino y te pienso y te recuerdo. Recuerdo estar bajo tus ojos, bajo tu cuerpo y cuando tus manos quemaron sobre mí.

…

Después de la fiesta, corre como cuando era niña: salvaje, rápida, libre, inquieta. Luego, su vuelo desordena el cabello y las primeras gotas de lluvia salpican su cuerpo, y las aves salvajes se hacen a un lado para dejarla pasar. Pronto, está completamente empapada, con sólo una camiseta blanca que se transforma en transparente, el pelo sobre sus ojos. Y continúa su vuelo desesperado, sintiendo que ya la alcanza, y hace tiempo que no se siente tan calmada, tan llena de libertad y feliz. Entra a la casa, se tropieza con la cocina y escucha el otro par de pasos que la siguen.

—¿Qué venía a buscar?

Trunks, el otro Trunks, comienza a reír—. El conector de energía.

La sonrisa decae al escucharlo y recuerda que él ya debe partir dentro de poco tiempo, que su padre y Bulma hacen lo posible por reparar la máquina del tiempo, que él no pertenece a esta realidad. Omite la tristeza y sonríe otra vez—. ¿Qué?

—Te ves… rara.

—¡Gracias!

Camina hacia ella, alrededor de la mesa hasta alcanzarla y sus labios se curvan, ríe y alza sus manos hasta su cara. Ella, nerviosa, sonríe mirando hacia un lado—. Estás helada —dice, también nervioso. Inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, acercando sus labios mientras la mira a los ojos: paz, calma y pureza irradian aquel negro, lo que él anhela, lo que necesita para calmar su corazón abatido por su realidad. Se acerca un poco más, la besa con suavidad justo en la comisura, y luego un poco más al centro, mientras las gotas escurren por sus rostros y caen entre ellos hasta llegar al suelo, formando un charco que los refleja. Él se aleja con suavidad y ella, adormecida, abre por fin sus ojos. Ojos de niña enamorada—. Debes cambiarte la ropa.

La muchacha se voltea, corre y sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando él llega, la ve frotando su cara contra una toalla. Desde la puerta la observa y se enternece con sus reacciones repentinas que, por momentos, lo confunden. _Niña aún._ Entra, se sienta sobre la cama, mira a su alrededor, el negro y el rojo lo invaden, posters de bandas de rock, ropa tirada, fotografías sobre los muebles: de ella, Goku y su otro yo, sonríe con pesar, y la espera. Se observa las manos arrugadas, salpicadas de lluvia, húmedas de nerviosismo. Ella voltea por unos segundos y lo observa a los ojos, y él, circunspecto, le devuelve la mirada. Pan baja sus manos, luchando con el primer botón del pantalón y voltea otra vez buscando ropa seca entre el desorden de su cuarto. Es incapaz de encontrar uno, y frustrada no logra desabrochar todos los botones debido a sus manos temblorosas. Vuelve hacia el frente cuando lo escucha acercarse, y él se detiene a cinco centímetros de ella—. ¿Puedo? —Las fuertes manos se posan sobre las pequeñas e irradian un calor insoportable. La adolescente asiente, embobada. Ella tiembla completa, no sabe si por el frío o los nervios, quizá ambos. Deja caer los brazos a los costados, rendida, incapaz de negarse, vencida por una mujer interior desconocida. Él se inclina, baja la cabeza, respira con mayor dificultad y se sonroja levemente. Sus dedos y ojos se concentran en el trabajo hasta que la ropa cede, se detiene y ella siente la respiración acelerada justo en el cuello, nota las mejillas calientes y el sonido de la cremallera bajar, hasta que el frío envuelve sus piernas, y él, sin levantar la vista, roza la punta de los dedos sobre sus muslos.

Pan suspira sonoramente, asimilando una sensación desconocida. _Deseo_. Ambos son conscientes del silencio irrumpido solamente por las respiraciones y ella se pregunta si todo lo que pasa es real. Trunks sujeta el borde de la camiseta que se ha vuelto transparente por la humedad, pero no hace nada, sólo la sostiene y sus manos tiemblan. Ella las cubre con las suyas y él levanta la vista, los dos se sonríen. Levanta sus brazos y él desliza la prenda hasta quitarla por completo. Su cuerpo frío y su piel blanca son el contraste de la ropa interior expuesta: rojo. Escucha la inspiración del hombre cuando la ve y la exhalación cuando las manos rozan el nacimiento de sus senos, mientras su pecho sube y baja al compás de su respiración. Las manos masculinas recorren sus brazos y llegan hasta los hombros, deslizando apenas los tirantes y, de repente, se detiene y sus ojos se ubican en dirección al suelo. Él titubea y ella lo sabe.

—Sigue —dice con voz frágil.

Los ojos azules se mueven hasta los negros y destellan sorpresa en el. Traga saliva, indeciso y temeroso—. ¿Estás segura? —Él desea un _no_ por respuesta, pero ella asiente, aterrada. Una lágrima cae por el rostro aniñado y no sabe si es de miedo o emoción. Trunks acaricia la mejilla con rastro salado y ella cierra sus ojos, memorizando aquellos roces cálidos cuando mueve sus labios hasta los dedos que la miman. Los besa y su boca arde. Él también cierra sus ojos, vuelve a respirar con pesadez, las manos caen por el pequeño cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura, la acerca, y los labios se funden en ella, la exprime, le absorbe la calma que anhela, la paz que necesita con desesperación. Deja la boca y se encaminan hacia el cuello y más abajo, besa sus redondeces por sobre la delgada tela mientras sus dedos se aprietan en la pequeña cintura, dejando impresas sus manos en rojo, y ella jadea ligeramente. El sonido lo hace levantar la cabeza y ella avergonzada, se esconde en su pecho. Trunks sonríe conmovido con tanta pureza, sinceridad y familiaridad. Recuerda a Gohan: su salvador, padre, hermano, la esperanza personificada que extraña día a día. Sus manos acunan el rostro de la hija de su maestro en el tiempo al cual no pertenece, y un suspiro quejumbroso escapa de su boca y las lágrimas salen de unos ojos llenos de desolación. Pan sólo es capaz de besarlo sobre los labios, de entregarle el amor más sincero, puro y dulce de todos. Y él, quieto, tirita a su lado, rebalsado con tanta entrega, excedido de tanto sentir. La muchacha siente el temblor en sus mejillas, abre los ojos y observa la corriente incesante de gotas saladas correr por el rostro encogido. Intenta alejarse pero la respiración de su par se profundiza, la sostiene con más firmeza y la besa con más fuerza. Ella responde emocionada con manos torpes hasta envolverlo en el cuello, con los pies en puntas tratando de igualar su altura, tratando de alargar eternamente el momento. Los besos continúan, más ardientes que antes, la piel se funde en el otro, tan cálido y familiar que sorprende, hasta que el asombro se transforma en timidez cuando las manos se van hacia la espalda y desabrochan la prenda.

Las manos temblorosas acarician los senos desnudos, se rozan cerca de los pezones y se erizan bajo su gentil tacto. Contiene el aliento, pero cuando la otra mano se suma a la tarea y el ceño fruncido se agudiza, suelta el aire, excitado. Con cuidado ella alarga sus manos hasta alcanzar la camiseta negra y hace el intento de quitarla, pero la altura se lo impide y él termina por ella. Cuando sus ojos aparecen de nuevo, el cabello lila cae desordenado y ella, maternal como nadie pudo haber imaginado, le sonríe y despeja su cara, lo acomoda hacia atrás, lo peina con sus dulces dedos. Lo recorre hasta el pecho expuesto y tentativamente alcanza su pantalón, lo desabrocha y él cierra sus ojos y su cuerpo se vuelve rígido. Su respiración alcanza un nivel mayor de velocidad y se pega contra su hombro, la saborea hasta el cuello y busca su boca contra un beso brusco y necesitado, los fuertes brazos la rodean con firmeza y la piel contra su pecho quema. Le besa la cara, el cuello, los hombros, los senos, hambriento de más, y con sus manos lentamente la recorren por cada centímetro, la tocan, la aprietan por el pecho, por la cintura, y se cuelan por debajo de la única prenda restante que la arrastra hasta el suelo. Se quedan quietos, ella sobretodo, sin saber qué hacer. Estira sus manos y toman las de ella, la incitan a viajar por su cuerpo, a buscar y quitar la presión que lo envuelve en la parte inferior, junto a ella lo empuja hacia abajo hasta que ambos, abrazados, se quedan desnudos. Los dos sonríen avergonzados, excitados y enternecidos por el otro.

Finalmente, Pan se siente femenina, una mujer, y la saiyan más fuerte de todos. Y Trunks esperanzado, lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Él la guía hacia la cama, se recuestan sobre ella, frente a frente y continúan los besos, las caricias hasta que ella, curiosa, alarga su mano hacia abajo para tocarlo, pero él la detiene sorpresivamente. La inseguridad vuelve a los ojos azules y ella arruga la frente, confundida. —Quiero. —susurra. Su cuerpo se tensa otra vez, respira con profundidad y la escucha cuando continúa— No sé nada, pero quiero.

Cierra los ojos y parece meditar un segundo— Tendré cuidado, lo prometo —.Ella le sonríe con amor y él afloja el agarre sobre su muñeca. Cuando la mano se acerca, el calor la invade, toma una respiración profunda cuando sus dedos lo rodean, y Trunks cierra sus ojos y aprieta la mandíbula conteniendo un quejido. Pan lo suelta al poco tiempo, sus ojos se encuentran y se reflejan ansia y temor por igual. Él la busca con los labios y con las manos que se van hacia su cara, sus labios y los dedos hacia la cintura, donde la tocan con deseo, donde se extiende hacia los muslos y separa una de sus rodillas y la lleva hacia su propia cadera. Los corazones se golpean con desesperación mientras ella le acaricia los brazos y él las piernas. Gira sobre ella, apoya sus antebrazos a ambos costados de la cabeza de Pan, y ella pasa sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por el pecho y estómago, luego por la espalda ancha mientras instintivamente él empuja, se vuelve hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia delante, ejerciendo presión en la intimidad femenina. Asustada, se encoje con cada roce, uno cada vez más enérgico, y cuando en un empuje encuentra el lugar correcto, entra suave y se detiene, la mira desde arriba cuando ella inhala temblorosa, tensa de miedo. Se miran a los ojos y Trunks presiona un poco más hasta hacer un camino libre. Ella abre sus ojos y su respiración es irregular, observa el cabello lila sobre su frente, los ojos azules empapados de deseo, y el sudor perlado sobre sus cejas, hasta que finalmente lo siente por completo y él acalla su quejido lastimero con un beso. Se detiene nuevamente hasta que la ve mostrar sus orbes oscuros y le sonríe. Comienza la danza otra vez, más rápido, con más fuerza y los quejidos y los jadeos inundan el lugar, uno lleno de placer, otra llena de dolor. Y ahora, con lentitud se mece de atrás hacia delante. Las piernas delgadas suben y lo rodean, lo aprietan contra ella, y sus labios buscan su boca, lo inunda con respiraciones entrecortadas cuando el dolor se desvanece, cuando todo es reemplazado por ondas de calor. Se mueve contra él, lo incita a más y el sonrojo de los rostros se profundiza por el esfuerzo, el sudor empapa sus cuerpos, el cabello lila se roza contra su rostro. El chocar de cuerpos produce un sonido retumbante, las bocanadas de aire se mezclan con el aliento del otro y los gemidos zumban ecos en el cuarto. La presión, el sonido y la fuerza ejercida aumentan estrepitosamente, el éxtasis y el placer se vuelven insoportables.

Pan gime contra su cuello, el único lugar accesible para su boca, y la llena la sensación de él dentro suyo, moviéndose dentro y fuera, caliente y resbaladiza excitación haciéndola apretarse a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cerrando las manos alrededor de sus brazos, y Trunks arruga la frente, cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración, empuja cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más rápido, haciendo de ella gelatina bajo su cuerpo, apretando sus dientes y respirando con dificultad, contenido. De repente, los gemidos femeninos se agudizan, lo inundan, lo excitan más aún, y ella lo aprieta contra su pelvis, sus espasmos lo llenan de placer y es tanta la urgencia que una mano se posa en el respaldo de la cama y la cierra haciendo crujir la madera. En forma desesperada abre los ojos y la ve radiante bajo su cuerpo: ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido, labios y mejillas sonrosadas, boca semi-abierta gimiendo de placer, e intenta hablar— Pan… no pue…—pero las palabras se atoran y su aliento se ahoga cuando ella lo besa con desesperación. Eso es suficiente, ella lo confirma, y él jadea y sus movimientos se aceleran, empuja contra ella violentamente, se sacude dentro, y su cuerpo entero convulsiona, el aliento retenido se libera, las manos vuelven a los costados de Pan y se cierran con fuerza en la sábana, se desgarran, y con una última profunda respiración y un empuje final, se pierde en un nuevo mundo, estremeciendo su cuerpo y alma.

Los cuerpos colapsan y cae sobre ella, la aplasta de satisfacción, se estrechan en un abrazo cómplice, conservando los últimos segundos de plena emoción hasta que el vibrar de un teléfono celular rompe la burbuja de intimidad.

…

Abro los ojos y al observar hacia el costado izquierdo, las grietas en la cabecera de mi cama son mi recordatorio de tu existencia, pero quedo herida y quiero llorar. Cuando mis ojos se cristalizan recuerdo que no me gusta hacerlo, siento lástima de mí, no me gusta ser quien soy. No lloro, no hablo, no comparto, y huyo y me encierro en esta condena en la que yo misma decidí vivir porque ya no sé dónde estar.

Esta noche, sola en mi cama, te extraño, como siempre lo hago.

* * *

_**Kattie.-**_

20.02.2014


End file.
